


confession note

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M, fluffy gyuhao, idk if this is counted as a one shot or a drabble, savage minghao, sweet mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: Mingyu confession note back in 3rd grade





	confession note

**Author's Note:**

> in case y'all don't know, confessing day is a day where everyone is "forced" by their teacher to wrote sth about a classmate and stick it to the board, definitely not cute at all. more worse, it is a real thing in my elementary school

"Minghao, this is Mingyu. You might not know who I am since we hardly ever talked to each other but I know you, I lived across the street from your house. I think you're really cool and I think you're really cute too. The other classmate thinks you're mean but I know you're not, you're just shy. Minghao, I will be your bestfriend. I love you"

 

  
Minghao lazily lied on the bed, reading out loudly from the little worn out crumbled note in his hand.

 

  
"How the fuck and why the fuck did you still have that paper Minghao, it had been like more than 10 years"

 

  
Mingyu frowned, lifted the cover and climbed in next to Minghao, embrace him in a warm hug

 

  
"How could I throw this away Mingyu. This is little Mingyu confessing his undying love for me in 3rd grade, awe"

 

  
"Shut up, I said I wanted to be your friend"

 

  
"Whatever you said pup"

 

  
"Honestly I was so disappointed at you Xu Minghao. I gather up my courage and wrote a whole note about how great of a person you are, I even wrote "I love you" at the end but you didn't even mention me in yours, not even one bit"

 

  
Mingyu sighs then furiously jab at Minghao side

 

  
"I didn't even know you back then Mingyu"

 

  
"And you don't know Wonwoo either but you wrote about him"

 

  
"He gave me candy so ... "

 

  
"Wow, I can't believe you Xu Minghao"

 

  
"But seriously, how did you even got the paper, I thought the teacher throw it all away"

 

  
"Seokmin got it for me"

 

  
"Uh, I don't think you knew Seokmin yet back at confessing day"

 

  
"I gave him the candy Wonwoo gave me"

 

  
"..."

 

  
"Let's go to sleep child, I'm tired and I have class at 8 tomorrow"

 

  
Minghao put the little note back to his so called "little treasure box", turn off the light then climb back to Mingyu open arms. College is making him wanted to move back to China lately but thanks God Mingyu is here. He sighs and snuggled closer to Mingyu chest

 

  
"I love you Mingyu"

 

  
"I love you too, Minghao"

 

  
The next morning Mingyu wakes up to an empty bed, Minghao must have been at school already. He yawned and walks to the bathroom only to found out a little purple note was stick to his forehead

 

  
"Mingyu, this is Minghao. You might already know who I am since we basically live together, sorry for not writing about you back then, it's not my fault I love apple candy more than you babe. But anyway, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for being my bestfriend, for being my boyfriend, for existing in this living hell and for always being there for me, I love you

 

P/s: Can we have kimchi fried-rice for dinner, please"

 

  
"Kimchi fried-rice it is"

 

  
Mingyu smile to himself, his day just got better than ever

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistake, i am a lazy piece of shit and I don't speak the language lol
> 
>  
> 
> hmu at @itspeaxh if you want to talk about any gyuhao wonhao allhao shit
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for readingggg~


End file.
